


MorMor Oneshot

by TheGirlOnManicStreet



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Murder Husbands, Self-Harm, mormor, semi-fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlOnManicStreet/pseuds/TheGirlOnManicStreet
Summary: A short story in which Jim tries something and Sebastian is concerned.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	MorMor Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, if you read this story just know that this was a spur of the moment fic and probably could have been better, I just don't want to fix it right now.  
> TW: There is mention of self harm and I am in no way fetishizing or mocking the act. It was just an idea that popped up and if you know who the characters are you will know that most of their relationship is chaotic and why I wrote them the way I did.  
> Thank you for reading! :)

Sebastian had been asleep when he heard the sound of something crashing. He never was a heavy sleeper, he could thank his military service for that.  
He sat up noticing that his husband James wasn’t next to him. He sighed and hurried out of the room hoping someone hadn’t tried to break in. He felt sorry for that person if so, James wasn’t one to hesitate on shooting someone who trespasses.  
When he made it downstairs he frowned at not seeing anyone. 

“Jim?”, he called out.

“In here Seb” He heard the familiar voice say from the kitchen. 

He breathed out in relief at knowing his mate was still in the house.  
Sebastian walked towards the room while asking,

“What are you doing in the ki-” Before he could finish his sentence he was hit with the sight of James at the table holding a rag covered in red around his wrist. 

Sebastian rushed over to him, “Jim, what did you do?!”

“Oh honestly Sebby, there’s no need to shout.” Said James in a slurred tone. 

“No need to shout?! How am I supposed to react when I see my husband has cut himself?!

James rolled his eyes. Sebastian grabbed his arm gently and removed the rag to see how bad the damage was. 

Sebastian looked up at the other man with a glare in his eyes, “Alright, it doesn’t look like you cut deep enough to damage your veins so I should be able to sew this up.”

James scoffed, “Of course no veins are damaged, I’m not an idiot.”

Sebastian shut his eyes and sighed. He then stood up and went to search for his medical kit. When he returned he didn’t say say anything except for the little commands of,  
“Hold your arm here” and “This might hurt”.

In the midst of James getting stitched up, he decided to say something. 

“Sebastian, are you alright?”

Sebastian looked up without moving his head, “ I should be asking you that. What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking that I had an impulse and I should take care of it.” James said as if it was a normal thing to harm yourself.  
“An impulse? Really Jim?” 

“Yes, an impulse. I got up to get some water and while I was standing at the sink I saw the knife. See, I’ve always wanted to know why people do it, harm themselves. So I thought I’d try it. Obviously I didn’t cut deep enough to kill myself just a little to inflict pain.”

Sebastian had finished stitching James up and was now just listening. 

“James, I love you and I can understand the curiosity but it isn’t normal to just inflict that type of pain on yourself. What if you had cut too deep?”

James sat back and shook his head. 

“In case you haven’t noticed Sebastian, nothing about us is normal. I mean come on, we kill people for a living, why is this an issue?”

“Because you are my husband! If something had gone wrong it would have affected me too!”

Sebastian was now standing and had his arms crossed, shaking his head. 

He continued, “I understand that you want to experiment but you can’t do shit like this. Not if it involves your life directly. I don’t know what I would do if you died. Especially at your own hands. If someone else had killed you I would of course kill them. But I can’t kill you if you’re already dead.”

James chuckled at that last bit. “You could kill my ghost”

Sebastian’s serious expression turned into a small smile. “You know I don’t believe in ghosts.”

They were silent for a minute, just staring at each other. James blew out a long breath and stood up. He walked closer to his husband and wrapped his arms around the other’s waist. 

“I’m sorry Seb. I really should have thought of you. I won’t be doing this again just so you know.”

“I hope not.” Sebastian pressed a kiss to James’ forehead and hugged him closer. 

“How about we go back to bed and talk more about your impulses you have tomorrow?”

James looked up and nodded. 

“That sounds like a good idea. I love you. You know that right?”

Sebastian’s smile widened and he looked down at the shorter man. 

“Yea I know. I love you too. Come on.” 

He grabbed his husband’s hand and led him to their bedroom where they slept the next few hours away in the embrace of one another.


End file.
